


A(r)mor

by schwarmerei1



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Play on words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just one letter's difference between the two qualities that defined Kalinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A(r)mor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for[](http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/) **sweetjamielee** 's "Everything Changes" 2014 "The Good Wife" Ficathon  
> Thank you hotladykisses for giving this a lookover.  
> Prompt: Alicia / Kalinda -- armor  
> Disclaimer: I mean no disrespect, CBS, Scott Free, and the Kings own them

There was just one letter's difference between the two qualities that defined Kalinda.

One little "r".

The protective shell evolved to resist all the darts of feeling that weakened others, and once weakened her.

And the passionate self that was so well-hidden from the world, even the object of Kalinda's love didn't suspect the presence of it, let alone its extent.

Perhaps it was because Alicia never tried to push her way into Kalinda's affections, that she managed so effortlessly to pierce the armor that had resisted all other attempts. But once inside, respect blossomed into enjoyment, then protectiveness, and grew with terrifying rapidity into amor of a type that had never before happened to Kalinda, and would never happen to most people.

If anyone had known about the love Kalinda harboured for Alicia, they would have discovered that it was complex and complete. Perhaps it began as philia. Eros was present early (and compelling) but not the reason for it taking hold. Having no one, Kalinda's love growing into storge was not as unlikely as it may have seemed. And Alicia (unbelieving as she was) might have laughed, but far from "friendship out of guilt" Kalinda's feelings burgeoned until she was possessed of agape so vigorous, it would thrive despite growing without reciprocity to nourish it.

Two words, almost identical. Tragically, the addition of one little “r” was what prevented the real Kalinda from living.


End file.
